Due to the outstanding adaptability and safety performance, emulsion explosive has become one of the dominant varieties of industrial explosives after the vigorous development of nearly 40 years. Currently, during the production process of emulsion explosive, a stator-rotor shear-type emulsifying method is usually adopted for preparing an emulsion matrix. The axial clearance and radial clearance between a stator and a rotor are from 1 mm to 8 mm, some even less than 1 mm. While a stator-rotor shear-type emulsifying device is working, the rotor rotates at high speed of 1400˜3000 r/min, so during the process of flowing through hermetically sealed cavities of the device, the material is exposed to strong effects such as mechanical shearing and impact friction between a stator and a rotor, resulting in dispersive emulsification. But due to narrow clearances between a stator and a rotor inside the device, as well as relatively sealed cavities, strong effects such as mechanical shearing and impact friction formed by the rotor rotation at high speed easily lead to heat accumulation. When the heat accumulation reaches up to a certain extent, explosion easily happens. In addition, due to high shear strength of the emulsion matrix and high viscosity of the colloid, the emulsion matrix is often transported at high pressure by means of transportation equipments such as screw pumps when an emulsion is refined, at the same time, it is required that safety protection shutdown devices such as discontinuous flow, overtemperature and overpressure should be provided, leading to equipment complexity and high potentiality for security problems.